The purpose of this research is to contribute to the understanding of processes of social and economic achievement in American society. We propose to find and interview a random sample of aaaroximately 9,000 34 and 35 year old men and women, who were first studied in 1957, when they were seniors in Wisconsin high schools, and were successfully followed up in 1964. Our analysis is guided by a basic model of the influence of socioeconomic origins on post-high school educational attainment, occupational achievements, and earnings which interpret that influence using interviewing social-psychological variables: measured academic ability, grades in school, the expectations of significant others, and educational and occupational aspirations. The major facet of our work will be the application of this model to additional measurements of achievement--especially the occupations and earnings of our sample. Also, we shall elaborate and expand our basic model by measuring and interpreting the effects of additional social background variable, social-psychological factors, and such career contingencies as military service, marriage and disruptions thereof, family formation, and migration.